


A Study in Intimacy

by RieSonomura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just want more content for Falconcina ok?? sue me, Mild Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Older Man/Younger Woman, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Self-Indulgent, originally posted last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: There were only three words to describe how they shared their affections: magical, blissful, perfect. [Falconcina, fluff, some sensuality but nothing explicit. No dialogue, just emotion.]





	A Study in Intimacy

_**A Study in Intimacy** _

A lot can change in four years. In fact, for Lucina and Captain Falcon, one might argue a lot _has_ undoubtedly changed.

When they first met, it was on less than ideal terms. Distraught over her father being defeated and denied a spot in the fourth Smash Bros. Tournament, she tried to take on the famed bounty hunter, and had trouble holding her own without the help of her friend, Robin.

Within a single year since that day, however, her resentment toward the Captain started to fade. In fact, following a series of events, the two slowly started opening up to each other, and their relationship transitioned from awkward acquaintances, to training partners, to close confidants, and finally...to _lovers_.

One thing that hasn't changed, however, was the way they let down their barriers for each other and let their bodies do the talking...the way their minds, hearts, souls, became one.

It was just like their first time, every time. And it was always, for lack of a better word, _magic_.

The way they approached each other when they met in private in his apartment at night, the neon lights of the city skyline visible outside the large glass windows...their tight embraces, tender gazes into each other's eyes, soft gentle kisses that slowly intensified in passion.

She was always left breathless when he started kissing her more intensely. The longing she could feel in the way they kissed made her somewhat light-headed.

He always loved how, whenever things started heating up, his clothes gently fell off his body at her silken touch, starting with his gloves, followed by his wristcuffs and scarf; and the sensation when his jacket seemed to melt off his chest as she gently removed it was simply heavenly. She loved listening to him moan softly as the jacket slid off his bare chest, and the way he would gently disrobe her and place his lips onto the pulse point on her exposed neck made her mewl in ecstasy.

She loved removing his helmet and gazing into his aquamarine eyes and that slightly rugged but still handsome face of his, running her fingers through his short, messy black hair as he ran his fingers through her flowing navy hair.

He loved listening to her breathing increase in pace as he tenderly removed her dark blue bra by the straps.

She loved the way he felt pressed up against her as they collapsed onto the bed. She was normally self-conscious of her small breasts and slender figure whenever she showed some skin, but not when she was with him. She could feel every inch of that exquisite, muscular frame pressed against hers, his tan skin giving off a comforting, sensual glow against her creamy, fair skin. The mere sensation alone would elicit a blissful sigh from her lips every time, without fail.

He loved holding her in his arms as the last few barriers to them coming together were removed. She loved it too, feeling the warmth of his body, his grip on her gentle, but at the same time strong and protective. At the same time, she would be lovingly caressing the expanse of his finely sculpted back.

And finally, when all was said and done, and they finally let themselves become one, there was only one word that could describe the emotion they both felt:

_Bliss._

As the gentle heat flowed through them both, they held on to each other even tighter than before. She would close her eyes, her right hand unconsciously traveling up to his head and gently messing up his hair, all the while saying a prayer to Naga in her mind, thanking the Goddess for being this close to a man like this.

He would lean his head on her right shoulder, sighing, moaning, gently whispering her name as the warm, blissful haze clouded his mind. The only thing he could focus on was her as he listened to her soft but ecstatic vocalizing. The moment he felt her left arm fall off his back, he gently traced his way up her arm with his own left hand, until their hands met, at which point he gripped her hand, their fingers interlacing, holding on for dear life. Finally, he drew his face close to hers once more, and the two shared one more deep, longing kiss before the remnants of bliss faded and they rolled on their side, still embracing one another as they drifted into slumber, but not before she would reach out her hand to turn off the nearby lamp.

The next morning, as sunlight sifted through the windows, he would open his eyes and the first thing that he saw would always be her serenely smiling face as she softly traced her finger across the scar on his left eyebrow.

He loved waking up to that smile. He promised himself, after all they'd been through together, that he would protect that smile with his life if need be. He remembered her declaration to him after their first night together: that she would cherish every moment spent with him. And surely enough, he would do the same.

She loved sleeping in that gentle embrace of his, waking up to see him returning her soft smile, and the last kiss they shared before they got ready for the day.

It was perfect. All of it, every last moment, the only word they could use to describe the way they shared their affections, was simply _perfect_.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Fin** _


End file.
